


Golden

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Asphyxiation, Enthusiastic Consent, Kissing, M/M, Mages, Magic, Magic Tentacles, Multi, Orgy, Praise Kink, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, team orgy, the gods cant help me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: There's little else more nerve-wracking than the initiation ritual into the Shiratorizawa coven - thankfully, it's more enjoyable than Goshiki could ever expect.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deducingontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/gifts).



> Charlie commissioned me for a STZ Goshiki-centric orgy with magical tentacles, and, well, I enjoyed it a little _too_ much. Oops.

“Tsutomu.”

The young mage obediently sat back, fingers whispering across the cool stone floor to settle on his knees, bunch the silk robes between his fingers. “Yes!” he answered, voice loud - too loud. He winced, but the others looked down on him, amused, and that made the nervous fluttering in his chest ease up a little as he lowered his eyes, flicked down to their feet before he glanced back up, met their stares once more. 

“Are you ready for the ritual?” 

“Yes!” he squeaked. 

There was a snort, several heads turned, found their way to Tendou, who smiled sheepishly with a shrug. 

“Tsutomu.” 

He faced forward again, raised his chin a little higher and swallowed hard. 

“Disrobe.” 

He licked his lips, too dry, and took a steadying breath, one that did nothing to calm the tremor in his heart or hands. He simply stood, tried to focus on his breathing, but it didn’t help as he fumbled with the rope cinched around his weight. There were so many gazes on him, the air dizzying with the scent of sage and a dozen other herbs, ones meant for purification, relaxation, cleansing.  _ So much for the ones meant for relaxing.  _ He fidgeted with the rope for a moment longer before he managed to undo it, and the plum-colored robe fell open, revealed pale skin covered with intricate black marks and runes, everything perfectly in order - he’d made sure to check it a dozen times before he’d left his room that morning. 

One of the mages - Semi - gave him an encouraging nod, and Goshiki smiled faintly as he pinched the edges of the robes and slid them off his body, laid himself bare before all the mages gathered around him. 

The head mage, Ushijima, stepped forward, footsteps silent on stone floor. His hands brushed across Goshiki’s skin, and he couldn’t help but shiver as Ushijima traced the black ink that ran along his chest, from breastbone to curl around his nipple, which he skimmed the pad of thumb across his nipple. Goshiki bit his lip, looked away. 

There was a soft laugh, and then Reon crossed the distance too, let his fingers brush along Goshiki’s spine, tracing the runes that marked each vertebra, drawing essence from the celestial bodies that surrounded them. More hands settled on him, hot, and he glanced over, body twitching, found Shirabu hovering just behind him, leaning forwards to sniff at his neck, drawing in the scent of the herbs he’d bathed and cleansed himself in just hours before. 

Slowly, the others drifted forward as well, their deep purple robes catching the light, the hypnotic sway of the fabric leaving his head spinning as he glanced at them all, not sure where to focus, too many people and hands and-  _ oh God.  _ Nerves fluttered in his stomach, left him spinning and his palms sweating. He worked his tongue along his teeth, jumped when a breath whispered across his neck. 

“Well, who shall start?” 

There were rustles, and one by one the mages around him disrobes, the purple slipping down their skin to reveal golden runes etched into their skin, permanent, catching the light as they shifted forward. Sparks of magic flowed off their fingers, muted shades of purples and greens and blues, a different one for each man. 

They had no need to speak - their magic was strong, stronger than his still, and they only needed a thought to bring light blooming in the shadowy chamber. Tsutomu felt his body lose all weight, his feet slowly leaving the floor, enough that he wouldn’t thrash and panic, and he took a breath, glanced around as one of them carefully maneuvered him through the air, past the drawn curtains and the cleansing stones all around them to the great pile of bedding behind him, drenched in bold purples and creamy whites. His hands curled into fists, nails digging into his palms, a fight for calm as he was lowered onto the bedding, silken beneath his fingers, and he sucked down a breath. 

Ushijima was the first to step forward with a hum, a light in his eyes. Shirabu slithered onto the bed to Goshiki’s right, curling his fingers along Goshiki’s arm, cool to the touch. Kawanishi was on his other side in an instant, tickling the inside of his elbow, and a sharp giggle burst out. There were smiles, warm and encouraging, and he sighed, let himself sink into the plushness all around him as his elders circled around him, Tendou settling him by his head, Semi on one leg, Reon at the other, and Ushijima between them, all of them staring down at him with unreadable eyes, only hunger glittering in their depths, teasing at the edges of the smiles he saw. 

Shirabu thumbed his lips. “You’ve done well,” he said softly. 

Heat flooded his cheeks, and Goshiki couldn’t help but twitch a little. The praise was new, different when it left Shirabu’s sweet lips, and it left him trembling, anticipation trickling down his spine, heat spilling through him as fingers worked their way along his legs, creeping up to his hips. 

“You’ve more than earned this,” Kawanishi purred beside him, and a touch made him turn his head to the side, eyes already fluttering as Kawanishi leaned in, skimmed a kiss across his cheek, then his mouth. 

“Are you ready?” Tendou murmured from above, bringing Goshiki’s eyes flitting up to him, those deep red eyes and that wicked smile freezing him in place. Goshiki swallowed hard. Nodded. “Let’s begin.” 

Shirabu stole his face away from Kawanishi with a smirk, dove in and crushed their lips together, his mouth incessant, hot overtop of Goshiki’s as their lips moved together before Shirabu’s tongue flicked out, his teeth close behind. Goshiki whimpered, parted his lips instantly, and Shirabu grinned, feral, as he thrust his tongue in, one hand sliding up to tangle into Goshiki’s hair and pull. With his head turned away, he could only see flashes of color, hints of faces as more hands landed on him, taking the heat in the air and in his stomach and spreading it  _ everywhere,  _ so far that Goshiki was almost terrified that he would combust with how potent and all-consuming it was. 

A mouth settled on his chest, tongue lolling out to trace along the black ink in his skin, and Goshiki whimpered against Shirabu, jaw falling slack as he arched his chest up, twisting and turning, desperate to guide that mouth further down, to hasten its slow, deliberate pace. But it didn’t listen, and it continued its leisurely path along his skin, Kawanishi nipping at the marks, tracing the path further and further in with a sort of patience that left Goshiki panting.  _ And we’ve barely even started. That’s just-  _

His thoughts shattered apart as fingers curled around his cock, gave a gentle tug, and he jerked back, just enough to see Semi leaned in close, studying him with a small smile quirking his lips up as his hand slowly worked along Goshiki’s length, coaxing it up so that it was fully hard. Reon hunkered down beside him, a sweet smile greeting Goshiki, and he had enough time to watch Reon press a chaste kiss to the inside of his thigh before he latched on, before Shirabu turned his head back towards him and swallowed his moan with an eager tongue that dove in, tracing every nook and cranny that he could find as Reon suckled at his skin, one hand curled around Goshiki’s knee, his teeth digging in and tongue sweeping across the patch of flesh in soothing motions that only made cries bubble out. 

It only lasted for a second before Shirabu made a sound of protest, shifted away, and cold air rushed in for a second before flaming red hair appeared, and Tendou leaned in close. He winked at Goshiki before he licked a stripe along his cheek and pressed their mouths together for a kiss, slower, more languid than Shirabu’s had been, but with a current of molten fire lying beneath the surface as he nudged Goshiki’s tongue out so he could suck on it, hummed at the taste, or whatever pleased him about it. Goshiki could only thrash, hands pinned down, concentration slipping. 

They brought heat with them, so much, and it left him spinning, left the world a mess of tangled limbs and mouths and pleasure that he couldn’t tell what belonged to who, who was where, only that there were mouths on his nipples, sucking and biting at them, and the world had narrowed down to the hands that worked their way across him, running nails across his hitching stomach, down the insides of his thighs, tugging harshly on his hair, sweeping thumbs across the head of his cock while another rolled his balls, squeezing them gently and leaving pleasure thumping through his veins, bringing his heart to a deafening level, so loud that he was terrified that they would hear it, even over the sound of his already ragged breaths and pitiful moans. But he couldn’t help it, could only thrash weakly beneath the strong hands that held him as he spread his legs wider, threw his chest and hips up into those waiting hands and mouths, let Tendou swallow him up, his tongue and teeth everywhere, dizzyingly perfect. 

Goshiki whimpered, fingers fluttering. He wanted to grab one of them, wanted to hold one of them -  _ all of them _ close and sink into their heat, let them envelop him and surround him fully, completely, drown him in everything that was  _ them,  _ one by one until he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, could barely even  _ think.  _ But that would come later,  _ much _ later, because now- he let out a cry as slick heat enveloped his cock and he jerked back, far enough that Tendou didn’t immediately chase after him as he glanced down, blinking the daze of heat and arousal away. 

There was a tendril of magic curled around his cock, a purple tentacle that pulsed with a light deep inside it, a slight haze around it. It originated from Ushijima, attached to somewhere behind him, an extension of his magic, and Goshiki’s chest hitched as he watched it tease the tip of his cock, smearing precum further along it before it dipped down further, curled around the head, and slowly went down, a languid pump that made Goshiki shudder as he threw his head back, arching up so high that he dislodged most of the people still on him, cold air rushing in, making him shiver and whimper as his hitching body descended back to the bedding. But by the time he was back down, more tendrils of magic had appeared, Semi’s white-blue tentacle sliding forward to curl around Goshiki’s hips, exploring his skin, sifting through the hairs around his cock and teasing the base as he shivered, Reon’s deep purple one stroking the inside of his thigh, Shirabu’s lilac one pulling his hands together, binding them behind his back while Kawanishi’s green one sprawled across his chest. 

Tendou filled his vision, eyes glittering with eagerness as he waved a dark red tentacle in the air in front of Goshiki. “This is the best part,” he whispered, loud enough that everyone could hear. 

“Idiot,” Shirabu huffed and he smacked Tendou, but the redhead only burst into laughter as he pulled back, just enough that the glowing tendril of magic, slick and pulsing rhythmically, could slide forward. 

It tickled the base of Goshiki’s neck, and he quivered, uncertain, and watched as it trailed further up, tracing tendons and muscles, cautious, slow. Giving him a path out, especially with everyone else staring at him, not moving, their magic-made tentacles draped all across him, but none moving as Tendou’s crept further up. He glanced away from them, blinked up at Tendou as a warm tip, tapered and smooth, brushed across the corner of his lips. “Say ‘ah’,” Tendou said with a grin. 

Goshiki couldn’t help but smile too as his lips parted compliantly and the tentacle slipped in. It was warm, heavy on his tongue, a different texture than a cock, slick and ridgeless, no veins or skin. But it carried an intoxicating scent with it, like cherries, and Goshiki’s eyes fluttered, mouth instantly falling slack as the smooth tentacle slipped further in, feeling its way around his mouth, curious almost as it explored the wet heat, filling him up and slithering down his throat until he couldn’t breathe, a dizzying rush filling him as his chest hitched and heaved and burned before it pulled away, left him gasping and moaning as tears pricked at his eyes, trembling and clutching at the bedding, at the hands that found their way to his. 

And, like that, the tense hesitation that held the rest back broke, and they lunged into action. Ushijima’s tentacle wrapped tight around his cock, pumping it slowly and cautiously as he leaned in, watching Goshiki closely with his eagle eyes, a ravenous glint in them that left Goshiki trembling, hips hitching up towards him. But instead of Ushijima reaching forward to fill him, to bring him some semblance of relief, Reon was the one to do that, his tentacle winding its way up along Goshiki’s leg, bringing a trail of fire with it as he traced the base of Goshiki’s cock, teased his balls just enough to coax a weak whimper out, and then his tentacle was down at Goshiki’s rear, teasing his entrance with slow, gentle circles. 

Goshiki wanted to choke out his name, to whimper and beg for more, but Tendou’s tentacle had started a rhythm in his mouth, plunging in and filling him up in a dizzyingly sweet rush before it drew back, left him sucking on air before it dove back in. Not that he could have formed a coherent word anyways, not with Semi’s hot mouth settled on the inside of his hip, his own tentacle curled tight around Goshiki’s balls, squeezing and rolling them around in a slick, slow heat, one that felt so different from everything he’d felt before, but felt so much  _ better.  _ Or with the way Kawanishi had filled Goshiki’s hand with a tentacle, nudging him into working it as though it was a cock, feeling every shudder of it as he stroked along the glowing membrane, felt it shudder and warm beneath his touch, pearlescent fluid gathering at the tip as he worked it while Kawanishi panted against his chest, licking and nipping at his nipple as Shirabu mimed him on the other side, mouth frantic, heavy. 

_ So much.  _

Enough that it was impossible to distinguish where the most pleasure came from, simply that it pulsed all throughout his body, left him weak and thrashing on the purple sheets, fingers scrabbling at them, shoulders twisting as he strained against Shirabu’s restraining tentacle. 

He gasped, tongue lolling lewdly around Tendou’s tentacle, a sweet, cherry-tasting fluid dripping onto his tongue, smearing across his lips when Tendou pulled far enough out, lewd, but Goshiki could only blink at him, dazed, mouth slack, tongue flicking, throat working to be filled, stuffed full as he whimpered for more. “Sato-” He broke off in a squeak as Reon’s tentacle slid in, warm and slick, and his body melted into it, beyond pliant. 

It was easy, startlingly so, for the girth to fill Goshiki, pumping into him with just a few slow, steady thrusts. But there was magic in the air, filling all of them, leaving their bodies thrumming, and he didn’t care to think on it, simply relished in the fullness that met him on both ends as they trust their tentacles into him. He couldn’t focus, could barely breathe, and he went limp beneath them, simply twisting and sobbing out at the spikes of ecstasy that set his nerves alight as they ravaged his body, left him weak and whimpering. There was too much contact on his body, too much heat he was drowning in, and he could barely breathe, blind as he thrashed beneath them. 

A particularly deep thrust made him arch off the bed, only his heels and shoulders keeping him in contact as he sobbed. Tendou’s tentacle retracted a little bit, giving him space to breathe, to shake his head and whimper, barely audible as his shuddering body slumped back to the bed. “I-I-I-” 

“It’s okay, Tsutomu,” Reon whispered, “Just keep on relaxing.” 

Goshiki shook his head frantically, rolling his hips down against the fat tentacle that filled him up. “I- I want… more,” he gasped out. He watched as eyes widened, delighted smiles flickering to the lips of those around him as they leaned closer. 

Kawanishi kissed the side of his neck, humming lightly as he trailed his fingers along the runes etched across Goshiki’s ribs. “How much more?” 

_ “E-everything,”  _ he whimpered. 

Kawanishi grinned, savage, and sank his teeth into Goshiki’s collarbone, biting hard as he gasped, mouth falling wide - enough for two tentacles to stuff themselves into his mouth. His mouth had managed to fit Tendou’s well enough, but with Kawanishi’s and Semi’s plunging into him, filling him with an incomprehensible taste and slickness that made him moan, eyes rolling back as his tongue lolled around the sweet tentacles, it was a struggle, a sweet one that left him trembling, delighted. 

Reon’s tentacle flicked deep inside him, a teasing reminder that he was still there - and, moments later, it was joined by another as the strain in Goshiki’s shoulders and the tentacle that bound his hands together behind him disappeared. He managed a glance down, found Shirabu sprawled across his stomach, languidly fondling the base of Goshiki’s cock as his lilac tentacle wiggled in, teasing around Reon’s thick one. 

Goshiki could barely make a sound, swallowed up by the tentacles that squirmed in his mouth, working along his tongue, poking all about in his mouth, teasing him, taunting him, so much that he nearly missed it when Shirabu’s tentacle started to move, shallow but steady thrusts opening him wider, filling him up. He whimpered, trembling violently, fingers finally free to grab at hair, tugging at Semi’s silvery tresses, clutching at Tendou’s arm as he writhed beneath them. He could just barely catch the scent of magic over sweat and the sweet fluids in his mouth, filling the air and leaving his body thrumming with energy that only heightened the ecstasy, left his body on fire from it all. 

Another glow had begun to fill the air, vibrant and golden, and Goshiki trembled, felt the ink along his body heating up, the prickles biting into his skin, nearly burning, and he shuddered, twisted and tried to shy away from the pain, even as pleasure chased after it, soothing the burn, leaving him gasping around the tentacles, eyes watering, tears pouring down his face from the strain in his throat, the pain, the seemingly endless pleasure. There were voices in his ears, cooing, coaxing him along, whispering sweet nothings into his ears, words of encouragement that left his spine going liquid, head spinning, heart soaring on the praise. 

“Good, sweet Tsutomu,” Semi breathed in his ear as he bit and sucked at it, leaving him whimpering, turning his head into it. 

“Such a good boy,” Kawanishi breathed against the skin of his neck, Kawanishi’s tentacle almost tenderly tracing the roof of his mouth. Goshiki’s jaw fell further slack, tongue sliding along the underside of the tentacle, and Kawanishi shivered against him, a low sound bubbling from his throat, though Goshiki nearly drowned it out with a sharp cry as he threw his head back and twisted. 

Shirabu’s tentacle dove into him, so thick that it was almost painful, left the tears flowing freely, even as he canted his hips down, hungry for more pain, more pleasure, greedy for more, more,  _ more.  _ Soothing hands worked across him, bringing trails of fire across his sweat-soaked, quivering body, and he licked his lips, blinked blearily up at the two hovering over him. Semi and Kawanishi stared at him, their tentacles weaving through the air above him, the colors merging and melding together until they were nearly indistinguishable, intertwined over him. 

His mouth was open, but they didn’t dive in, instead pausing to study him as he lay there, gasping and clutching at gods knew what anymore, a leg, some cloth, the edge of a hand, as those two tendrils of magic worked him in tandem to the quick pulls of Ushijima’s tentacle on his cock, the entirety of it leaving him barely able to do more than let his mouth fall open a little wider, drool slipping down his cheek. Instead, Semi and Kawanishi leaned in, pressed soft kisses to his cheeks before Semi captured his mouth in a slow kiss, mouth languid as his tongue swept in, smaller than the tentacles, but it was a reprieve for his aching throat, from the constant push and pull, and his hands managed to find their way up, to clutch weakly at Semi and whimper as Ushijima’s tentacle tightened around his cock once more. 

Goshiki broke away, panting into the open air, just for a moment before Kawanishi stole a kiss, and then the tentacles were back in his mouth, gentler than before, careful as they slipped inside and squirmed around, letting his tongue loll uselessly around them, throat barely working as they worked further in, brushing the back of his throat before they pulled away, only to continue the drive in. It was too much, all of it, the tentacles fucking into him, the one wrapped tight around his cock, a delicious tunnel that he bucked his hips into as he let the ones in his mouth fill him up while another folded his balls, squeezing, rolling them. 

The tentacles in his ass thrust deeper, stroking against his walls, seeking, searching,  _ finding,  _ and Goshiki nearly choked as they both stroked across his prostate, sending white-hot bolts of pleasure snapping up his spine. His entire body contorted, heels digging into the bedding, heaving his body back down on them when they tried to pull away. There was laughter, nearly indistinct, buried under his smothered sounds, against the rush of blood in his ears. 

“Just a little more, Tsutomu,” someone purred nearby. 

“You’re doing so well,” from someone else. 

The fresh praise made his eyes roll back, fluttering when the tentacles slammed in hard and stayed there, flicking across his prostate, teasing, edging him closer, painfully close. Everything was  _ tight  _ and  _ hot,  _ and Goshiki felt a pressure building, too much, everything in him tingling, all his nerves blistering, the runes inked into his body steaming, almost smoking as they glowed, pulsing to the frantic hammering of his heart as his limbs spasmed, body rising and falling, pushing and straining and-  _ oh gods.  _ Goshiki’s back bowed up, up,  _ up,  _ his scream smothered by the heavy tentacles in his mouth. 

Everything burst out, blinding, unbearable, and he came, spilling all over Ushijima’s tentacle, his stomach, his body heaving and twisting, fingers clawing along arms and the silken cloth beneath him. The searing heat all over his body didn’t stop though, growing and growing as the touches and tentacles receded, leaving him thrashing on the bed, gasping out as delicious spikes of pain and pleasure worked their way through him, filling him up like a drug, and he drank it down greedily, swallowing it up and letting it send him over the edge as everything crashed into darkness. 

His eyes fluttered open to the sight of a dimly lit ceiling, the stone and wood arching over him, chips of smooth, polished marble laid in to mimic constellations and the night sky, delicate and small to bring out the constellations that they worked by. There was warmth too, a body on either side, slow breaths nearly lulling him back - would have, had it not been for the ache in his throat and the remnants of pain that prickled across his body. 

He managed to get an arm beneath himself and struggled upright, body protesting, but there were hands there in an instant, guiding him up, helping his ascent until he was propped up against someone’s chest, their legs wrapped securely around his waist. “Welcome back to the world, Tsu-chan,” Tendou purred in his ear. 

Goshiki’s head lolled back, found deep red eyes and a pleased smile curling his lips. Goshiki blinked blearily at him let his eyes drift past to find Shirabu on his other side, head still pillowed on his lap, but turned carefully so that he could see Goshiki. Reon was on the other side, his fingers trailing along the bite marks on the inside of his thigh, the touch making Goshiki shiver, the flesh still tender. He shook his head, managed to nudge Reon’s hand away, and, in turn, the mage kissed him, the spicy scent of his magic lingering on his skin, leaving Goshiki’s head spinning as he melted back into Tendou’s chest, let Reon slowly move their lips together. 

“That’s enough you all,” Semi said sharply, and Reon pulled back. Semi crawled onto the bed and passed a silver canteen to Reon, who smiled and unscrewed it before he pressed it to Goshiki’s lips. He swallowed greedily, the sweetened, chilled water rushing down his throat, bliss against the raw ache there. He sighed in relief as he drank and drank, water spilling down his chin, until it was all gone, and he stared at it longingly, nearly begging for more. Semi took the canteen and settled between his legs, smiling softly. 

Kawanishi and Ushijima came back to the area a moment later, both holding two canteens and a tray of food. Goshiki’s leaden arm rose, fingers twitching, reaching out for some, but Shirabu’s fingers tangled with his, guided his hand and eyes down to his body. To the black runes that had turned into a blaze of gold on his skin. 

Goshiki’s chest hitched, and his fingers twitched, brushed across the now-permanent marks in his skin. They tingled beneath his fingers, and he traced them, following a path up to his clean stomach, deviating after a moment to brush across the blooming bite marks that dotted his body. He licked his lips. Glanced up. “I…” 

“You did well, Tsutomu,” Ushijima said softly as he passed another canteen and a bowl of fruit forward. 

Despite how much he’d cried already, Goshiki couldn’t help the fresh flow of tears as he nodded, accepted them both, and let Tendou nudge his hands away so he could feed Goshiki himself. “Thank you,” he croaked. 

Kawanishi shook his head. “No need to thank us, Goshiki. You’ve done more than enough to earn your place here.” 

A brilliant smile broke across his face, delighted tears streaming down his cheeks as he let Tendou slip a grape into his mouth, effectively stopping anymore speech for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and hit me up at [tumblr](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
